Sundown
by queenundertaker
Summary: Thranduil's grieving over his lost wife pushes him over the edge. What happens to Legolas?


His chest rose up and down as he inhaled and exhaled deep breathes. His lips were dry and chapped, his blond hair in strands framing his thin face. His ribs were prominent under his skin, easily counted one by one. His wrists and ankles were held in place by iron shackles. "Ada, please. I'll be good. I promise I will," he pleaded.

"You are no son of mine! How dare you address me as such!" Thranduil yelled as he struck the elf on the side of his cheek. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as a sob escaped.

"I beg of you! Please kill me. Please, ada, I can't take it anymore!" Legolas cried out. He was met with a sneer before the elven king turned to leave.

Before he slammed the door, he said, "You deserve no such privilege. You will rot in this cell until I decide to end your pathetic life!"

This had been going on for at least three months now. Once he had been the cherished Prince of Mirkwood, but now he was kept prisoner in the dungeons under the castle. After his naneth passed away due to an attack the frightful spiders, his adar had been overwhelmed with grief. His adar would not eat, would not even leave his room for almost a year in human time. When Thranduil did finally leave the confines of his room, he had started blaming his youngest son, Legolas. One thing led to another and he was locked in shackles like an orc prisoner.

Legolas heard the door open up and a hooded figure hurried down the steps. When they were in front of his cell, they pulled back their hood. "Aelin!"

"Peace, Legolas. I'm going to get you out of here," Aelin said as he took out a pair of silver keys from his pocket. He unlocked the cell door and then stepped inside and did the same to the shackles.

"What now? I have no where to go." Legolas said. Aelin wrapped his arms around him in a hug and held him close as he pressed his mouth to his ear.

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that you must leave, little Greenleaf. Not for good, just until I get adar settled down. I have money and a cloak for you. You must go now while the guards are gone."

Legolas pulled away from his brother and allowed Aelin to wrap the hooded cloak around him and put the bag of gold in his pocket. "When can I come back?"

"My little brother, you're not banished. I just want you to hide for a little while. I will find you when it is time. Now leave. Run. Do not let even the trees see you," Aelin said as he pulled the hood over Legolas' head. Legolas embraced his eldest brother before turning and running out of the door.

He didn't turn to look back at his brother. When he reached a window, he jumped up to it and used it to climb out of the palace. From there, he paid no attention to his direction. All he cared about was escaping the clutches of his father.

Once he had successfully left the gates, he hurried through the forest. He was already out of breathe but he couldn't stop les he wanted to be eaten by the Mirkwood spiders. He had no weapons if he were attacked, so he was currently just a moving, out of shape target. It would take half the night to get out of the forest, and he couldn't just camp during daylight. It seemed that he would be waiting until tomorrow for any sleep.

After he succeeded in evading the forest, he could see that the son was starting to come up from behind the horizon. He pulled his hood back and his hair fluttered in the slight breeze. He could smell nothing but the musty scent of decaying leaves. The weather would soon be turning cooler and the days shorter.

But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he didn't know where he would go. He spied a creek and walked over to it. He pulled off the cloak and his ragged clothes. It wouldn't do any good to wash the nasty clothes- he would have to buy a new shirt and leggings at the next town. And possibly catch a wild horse to help him along the journey. He desperately regretted not taking his horse with him.

He undid the braids in his hair and bent over, wetting his hair and watching the water do its work as the dirt started to turn the water a sludge-y brown color. Once he finished with his hair, it dripped down his back, sending chills up his back. He combed through his hair with his fingers and started braiding it to prevent it from falling in his face.

He knew there was a town about half a days' journey from here, and even further from there, he could continue onto Rivendell. Perhaps he could hide there, after all, who would expect the Prince of Mirkwood to hide in his father's enemy's kingdom? He used his hands to cup water in his hands and sipped it. He would travel by the river so that he wouldn't get lost- that would probably be the best option.

Legolas wasted no more time before continuing on towards the town.

**Time Skip: Around Mid-Day**

He pulled the hood up to cover his face as he entered the town. He ignored the stares coming his way as he made his way towards a shop. He walked inside and up to the counter. "Ah, hello, lad. Can I help you?"

"Aye. I'm just in search of clothes."

"I have plain leggings and a white tunic in your size. Boots as well. Clothes are not something a traveler usually buys, ya know," the man said, obviously hinting for his story.

"I'm aware," Legolas said. He pulled out three gold pieces and slid it towards the man who gawked before going into the back and coming out with the clothes. Legolas took them and thanked the man before leaving. He slipped into an alley and stripped out of the rags and switched into the new clothes.

They were much simpler than the clothes at the palace, but they would certainly suffice. He slipped the cloak back on and covered his hair and ears. No need to make anyone aware that an elf was passing through, that would just result in making a scene. He had to jump back to avoid three men holding down a horse. Or rather, attempting to.

"Let's just kill it. I'm sure the meat would be worth something!"

"Nay, the meat is no good. Kill the beast!"

As the third took out his knife, Legolas hurried over to them. "Wait! Would you be interested in selling it?"

As they took a look at him, they laughed. "Son, why would you want an untamed horse? This one was caught about six months ago. None have been able to tame it."

"I have a way with animals, you see. I would hate to see such a spirit broken."

"10 gold pieces, and I will call it even."

Legolas dipped his head before placing a hand onto the horse's muzzle and petting it gently. "Odulen an edraith angin," he whispered into the horse's ear. It seemed to slightly calm down long enough for Legolas to take the rope around its neck and muzzle.

"You certainly do have a gift. You're a wood elf." It wasn't a question.

"I must be leaving now." He pulled out enough for the horse and placed it in the man's hand. As he left the town, the horse seemed to grow more calm. "You don't like that town, do you?" He was answered with a snort. "Neither do I, friend."

After they walked for about an hour, they came onto a valley. Legolas removed the rope and watched the horse shake its now free skin. "Graze, my friend. Why don't we rest?" The horse didn't take any time before immediately starting to chomp in the grassy areas. Legolas started whistling a melody to himself and leaned against a tree who whispered about the wood elf. He paid it no mind and waited until his horse was done grazing.

"I'm going to call you _Faeron. _I think it suits you." The horse neighed and walked over to him and allowed Legolas to stroke his muzzle. "Would you take me riding? We must get to Rivendell, and that means going through the Misty Mountains. You will eat much grain if we manage to arrive there." The horse simply stood still as if waiting for him to climb on his back. Legolas climbed on his bareback and held on using his mane. "Let's go then, Faeron!"

**Time Skip: 6 days**

They were about half a day's journey from Rivendell. They had slowed into a trot so to not exhaust Faeron, and Legolas could barely keep his eyes open. It was just pure luck that he hadn't run into any orcs, and he wasn't armed if he did run into any. "We're close, my friend. I can already hear the trees talking of Rivendell."

He hadn't eaten in two days, and his water supply was dangerously low even for just half a day's journey. He hadn't the chance to hunt even when he came across a bow at an abandoned camp site.

What he didn't expect was to be stopped during the next area and surrounded by elves from Rivendell on top of their brilliant white horses. "Halt! What is a wood elf doing here?" He also didn't expect to fall from his horse before he could answer.

"Elladan, what are you doing?"

"He's dehydrated and obviously has had little to eat. He probably won't last much longer." As he roused awake, he blinked slowly as the elf pressed a water skin to his mouth and had him drink. "Are you alright, wood elf?"

Legolas nodded as he pushed himself up. "Aye. I am fine."

"Eat this. It is lembas. It will fill you up until we reach Rivendell. Or rather, I assume that is where you're heading."

"Yes, that is where I wish to go," Legolas confirmed as he took a bite of the bread and swallowed.

"I am Elladan. Who are you?"

Legolas' eyes widened a little as he looked away from him. "I, uh..."

"That was rude of me, and you have your reasons. Come, we will escort you, elfling." Legolas pushed himself up on his feet and bowed his head.

"I thank you." He hoisted himself back on top of Faeron and smoothed down the horse's fur. "I'm sorry, mellon nin. I did not mean to startle you."

He rode in the middle of the patrol of elves. His cloak covered his dirty hair out of shame. Once again, Elladan started riding beside him. "You seem young to be traveling alone."

"I am 104 years old. I do not consider myself young." Elladan laughed at his response.

"I make 6 of your lifespans, and _I'm_ still considered young. You would be more like an infant!"

"No need to change my loin clothes, I am just past that phase," Legolas teased. Elladan laughed and continued poking at the conversation.

"I mean not to pry, but my curiosity is besting me. Why is a wood elf here?"

Legolas decided to allow him half of the story. "I have left Mirkwood and was hoping to stay until I figured out where to go next."

"Very few manage to leave Mirkwood."

"Aye. I mean no disrespect, but the king is very, ah...paranoid would sum it up."

"I have also seen very few Mirkwood elves half starved and beaten."

"Is that so?" Legolas mused. "There are not 'very few' as you say. Only I and criminals that I know of."

"Why only you? Are you a danger to Rivendell?"

"I am not."

Elladan didn't reply, but Legolas noticed how he kept an eye on him. Not that he blamed him, he did look quite suspicious. In fact, he probably wouldn't let such a stranger into his home.

An hour later and they were inside Rivendell. It was the first time he had ever been past the gate. His father made him wait for him once, but he never had the opportunity to see inside until now. The only thing inside his mind was that this place was beautiful. With the sound of the waterfall and laughter in the background, it seemed to be a paradise. He tried unsuccessfully to not gawk at his surroundings.

"Have you never been here then?" Elladan questioned.

"Nay. I was posted as a guard outside the gate once, but not allowed in."

He was grateful that the hooded cloak shielded his face, for his face turned completely red at how pathetic he just sounded. As the were outside of the palace, he was asked to leave his horse. He did as he was asked and Elladan led him into the throne room. His eyes left the ground and met the gaze of the lord of Rivendell- Elrond. He bowed respectfully.

Elrond sent all but Elladan and Legolas away. "Legolas Thrandullion, rise. I have been expecting to see you." Legolas rose and pulled his hood back; he was taken aback that Elrond had known who he was. "I have seen you in visions for many weeks now."

"You have, Lord Elrond?"

"Just call me Elrond, Prince Legolas."

"Thank you. Please refer to me as just 'Legolas' if you do not mind."

"You have traveled far. Would you like to make use of the hot springs? I have a room already prepared for you."

"I am not here on official business. I couldn't possibly intrude."

"You are welcome here whether on business or not. You need my help, and I am offering. I know, Legolas."

He needed to say no more. He dipped his head in appreciation.

"Elladan, you know which room is prepared. Legolas, I will talk to you later."

Elladan wasted no time before doing as his father instructed. Once they were far away from any eavesdroppers, Elladan started talking. "Was what you told me a lie, then?"

"Nay. I did leave Mirkwood. I will not return for a long while."

"Why?" He didn't answer. When they reached a room, Elladan opened it and the steam rolled around the room like smoke. "Care for a soak first? You would be helping me out by giving me a break."

"I have no reason to refuse."

As they walked inside, they walked into an area and turned their backs to each other as they undressed and wrapped towels around their waists. Legolas walked on and slid into the hot spring. He hadn't noticed it before, but it smelled of lavender and other herbs he couldn't think the names of. He unbraided his hair before leaning back to let the herbal water do its work and clean his hair.

Legolas could feel Elladan's gaze on him, so he struck up a conversation. "I have heard of you, you know. You and your brother."

"Elrohir is probably still out on patrol...He should be back soon."

"You have quite the reputation. Your pranks have been grumbled about many a times," Legolas teased. At that, Elladan let out a laugh.

"I remember! Oh my, ada made us clean the stables for the whole week as punishment for that one!"

Legolas continued to stir up conversation to avoid Elladan saying anything about the faint scars across his back. They were healing but at a slower rate than usual due to him being malnourished. Once they were done soaking, both of them dressed back in their clothing and Legolas braided his hair out of his face.

"Your room is in the West wing. Adar has been expecting your for about a month now, so it's been cleaned and is ready."

"Does Lord Elrond have the gift of foresight?" Legolas asked as Elladan led him to the room. He wasn't answered in words but in a nod. Elladan opened a door when the stopped and gestured inside.

"This is your room. I will be back soon; we can properly have fun when I'm off duty," Elladan said with a wink. He laughed as he walked off.

Legolas stepped inside the room and looked around. It was exceptionally nice with a large bed, dresser, and an attached bathroom. A knock sounded at the door and Elrond walked inside. "I see that you found the hot springs."

"Aye. Thank you for letting me freshen up."

"We need to talk about something. For one, your health. As a healer, I need to know if you have any injuries."

"They're minimal. The scarring should clear up within the week."

"I would like to see for myself. Just to be sure, Legolas." He shut his eyes as he did as Elrond asked. He unbuttoned the tunic and pulled it off and turned away from the healer. He could feel hands going over the scars and checking for openings. "How long were you locked up?"

"Three months. Ada is just grieving. He wouldn't have let me die, I'm sure of it."

"Nay, he would leave you half-dead until you faded or he died himself. I seen your death, young prince. Your were going to die. I don't know what changed your fate, but I seen you die."

"You have the gift of foresight. I have heard that it is never certain, Lord Elrond."

"Not often," Elrond admitted. "However, it was not just once. It has been many times."

"How did I die?"

"Thranduil. He would lose his temper. Decapitation, mutilation, a stab through the chest."

"Ada would never...No, ada is just grieving, Lord Elrond! He wouldn't...You must be mistaken. I begged him to end it all, and he refused."

"You must not go back to Mirkwood, Legolas. He will kill you. You must never go back."

**TRANSLATION: **

_Odulen an edraith angin _\- "I'm here to save you."  
_Ada/Adar -_ Daddy/ Father


End file.
